Allumage
by shadowsaver
Summary: Heartbroken and tired of life Tifa jumps form one side of the burning building to the other just to save a kid that she never even met.


**Disclaimer: we do not own any of the characters of Final Fantasy 7 those rights belong to its creator. Story is loosely based on Allumage by OKAMOTO Lynn. Thank You.**

…0.0.0…

Allumage

"You know" The man said as black haired woman sat on the luscious green grass. The woman stared at the man it seems like he was having trouble speaking. He was blushing she though as she gave him one of the brightest warmest smile he'd ever seen. It had been weeks since she had last seen him. He was all ways of doing something or another, leaving her alone to work at the bar. "Tifa?" He asked looking into the sky, "have you ever been in love?"

She was going to respond but he didn't let her. "I'm in love." He smiled. Her heart skipped a beat as he ran his fingers through his blond locks. " Tifa, can you believe that? I Cloud am in love." He laughed as the said woman just nodded trying to keep her heart from beating faster than it already was. "Tifa" he kneeled down on the grass till his eye leveled with hers. He placed his right hand on hers and he spoke.

A loud Siren replaced his voice as the man smile waited for her to respond. "What? Cloud please repeat what you just said." I asked as he spoke again. But no words come out. Just the sound of a siren.

Sirens ringing throughout the building as the woman tossed in her slumber waking her up._ That was a dreams? _She thought as she lifted the covers of her. "What? What's going on?" The young woman said rushing off her bed. She heard a loud buzzing sound as it was quickly replaced with instruction. TO ALL GUEST THAT ARE STILL IN THERE ROOMS. PLEASE FOLLOW THE INSTREUCTIONS FROM THE STAFF AND EVECUATE IMMIATELY. I REPEAT TO ALL GUEST THAT ARE STILL IN THERE ROOMS. PLEASE FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS FROM THE STAFF AND EVACUATE IMMIATELY.

"Man and I had finally started to sleep. I really didn't think that a fire would occur." The girl with long raven hair stated as she walked out of her room. A flood of people slowly shuffled themselves in the hallway. Somewhere calm but others were freaking out. Many were rushing pass each other trying to escape before things turned for the worst. _I wonder if the guys are worried about me?_ Tifa thought as she glanced out of the window, _could he be worried about me_? A picture of a happy Cloud and Aerith flashed into her mind. Shaking her head she sighed _I doubt it_. _They are probably still having a good time out there._

…0.0.0…

Flashback

The whole dining room was filled with precious friend. Each one was learning the proper etiquette for the wedding reception dinner. We've been at it for an hour or so but still Barret and Cid haven't mastered it yet. Barret was complain about how stupid the whole arrangement is, and Cid boosting about how he didn't have one in is weeding, and was how he put it "Dam proud of it too." Claiming it to be completely a waste of time. Only to be glared at by Cloud.

If I wasn't depressed I would have laughed at them. Tifa thought as she lend on the far wall. "Tifa" the said woman turn to meet with clear red eyes. "Vincent." She smiled at the man. It is really strange to see him at gathering, since he is more or less a solitary animal. Just like Cloud. She inwardly chuckle. Vincent hadn't left his sight off of her. He knew that she was hurting, heck everyone in this room knew well everyone except for Cloud. Or maybe he did know. If he did know he wasn't hitting on it. "You can go home now. You know." Tifa just smiled. He was thinking about her. "You don't have to be strong if you want to cry then cry. Hiding all of these emotions will be bad for you." "Don't worry Vincent I'm fine but I think your right I'm probably just tired. So I guess I'll be leaving first." Tifa was just about to open the door to leave when she heard, "Guys since this is all over and done let's have a small celebration. And drink." Them cheering was the last thing to heard as she closed the door walking out into the night.

End of Flashback

…0.0.0…

Getting out of her thoughts Tifa couldn't help but over hear two of the staff members talking " The flames broke out on the east building." The first of the staff members stated. "That's good." The second staff member stated with an expression of relief towards his companion. "Don't say that's good we still have to worry about the citizens that are in this building stand in your post and help them evacuate." "Yes sir!" The older member said as he saw a woman fall. "Hey miss please don't stop! You must evacuate." The man said.

"HELP! HELP!" a hopeless scream penetrated the hallway. Trying to locate the scream Tifa and the man peered out of the window scanning the area for anyone whom might have been calling. They spotted on the east building side on a balcony a boy around 12 or so years old. He was screaming out into the sky. "SOMEBODY HELP!" There was a lot of smoke trailing above him. They say the boy's head turn back _into_ the room then he quickly cowering in fear as an explosion blasted underneath his floor.

"Hey! A kid left behind on the opposite building! Do you read." The man said over his walkie-talkie. _At this rate the kids will die_ Tifa thought as she formed her hands into fists. "HELP!" the child cried out again. _This is hopeless._ There is no way that help will arrive on time. Tifa was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard the man yelled towards the kid. "Get out of the room! Use the emergency stairs and go to the roof!" It would seem that his instructions fell on death ears as the child cried out again. "Somebody help!"

"It's no good he's panicked at this rate he'll be suffocated by the smoke… Dam It!" the man cursed "can they make it in time?" The boy's location began to be covered in smoke_. Roof top? Can I do this_ Tifa whispered as she stared at the man. Making her mind up she leaped onto the window seal. Using her hands she placed them on the window sides grabbing them tightly. "Miss please…what are you doing?" The men yelled at the woman in front of him. She looked like she was really to jump. The man noticing her intentions yelled, "IDIOT! THAT'S DANGEROUS! GET BACK IN HERE THE FIREDEPARTMENT WILL BE ABLE TO GET TO THE BOY." The woman just smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry as long as I take him to the rooftop it'll be OK?" she replied smiling._ What a pity_ she whispered …_If it were just a little bit further, I'd be able to stand here without regrets…_sighing Oh well. "Hey sir! Stop daydreaming and pass me some mask." Giving the woman two masks the man tried again to talk her out of this. "That's impossible there is no way that you can make that jump!"

"Well its ok, all I need to do is take him to the roof. Here goes nothing," and with that she jumps. Reaching the other side unfortunately Tifa's feet hit the railing making her lose her balance and falls. She screams as she falls but as luck would have it her foot gets caught on the railing."Whoopsie!" She smiled "I guess that was a miss calculation, huh?" She said to no one a she pulled her-self up and then jumping over the railing accidentally startling the young boy. "Hey, hey now don't cry, I came here to save you." She said as she handed him a mask. "Put the mask on and hey where are you going?" Tifa yelled as she saw the boy run back towards the room.

"Mama Here." the boy excitedly announced as he placed the mask on his mothers face leaving his face bare and unprotected. "Come on mama get up." the boy kept on calling his mother trying to desperately wake her. "Please mama get up." He cried, but nothing. Anything the young boy tried did not wake the woman up. Tears began to flow through his eyes as the woman crept closer to the scene.

Kneeling down Tifa places her hand onto the older woman's throat, trying to see if the older woman had any pulse. _No,_ she thought as she glanced grimly at the boy then back at the woman's body. She's dead. She inhaled too much carbon monoxide, all in order to save her son. Tifa's tears flowed silently as she thought of how much this woman care for her own child, gave up her own life just to protect him. _She opened the window before she died huh._ Tifa smiled not a big one but one filled of sadness. _The boy was too short to breath in too much smoke._ Tifa thought as she glanced around the room and towards the door. Getting up she places a hand on the boy. "Sorry" she said "let's go, the heat from the fire below is increasing. Beside we can't let the opportunity that your mother gave you go to waste now can we." She smiled as she looked at the boys tear stricken face. "But before we go what's your name? My name is Tifa." She said while smiling.

"Denzel." He replied. "My name is Denzel."

Tifa placed the mask on her face then glanced at the boy making sure he did the same, before they started their escape. Tifa opens the outer door leading them outside of the apartment and into the hallway.

They walked in silence as the tears on the Denzel's face dried. "Where are the emergency stairs when you need one?" Tifa asked to no one in particular as she surveyed their surroundings. Finding nothing they continued to walk further chancing upon an escape. "Here it is. Now let's hurry and get out of here." Tifa stated as she moves here hand to turn the handle feeling nothing but a hot burning sting. _That's not good_ she thought. _Please let me be wrong_. Tifa turned the handle only to be meet with a blast of hot air and a raging flames.

Kueee! "Wait what the Hell!" She cursed as roaring flames singed the tips of her hair. _Wait a moment_ she thought if _the down stairs doors weren't closed then the flames would have been stuck at the bottom, but because the stairways doors are always closed the flames used the stairs like a chimney. _"So taking the elevator is out of the question and to make matters worse we can't use the stairs." She calmly stated. Not noticing Dezel's fear stricken expression._ The source of the fire is directly below us so we can't even lower the fire escape!_ At that moment she realized…We're going to die!

"Tifa?" the child asked, "were going to die aren't we?" The woman stared at the panic boy. He was really trying very hard not to cry. She just smiled and grabbed the boy into a hug letting him rest his head in the nock of her neck. "We're not going to die, Denzel. I promise." Tifa said lovingly allowing all of the tension the boy had disappeared. "I will not let anything bad happen to you. You have my word." She smiled at the boy braking off from the embrace as she ruffled the boy's hair. "My word I always keep."

_There you go again Tifa. Promising something you probably couldn't keep. No come on Tifa don't think like That. What would Cloud and the others do?_ _What would they….do?_ _I know call someone on the outside!_ Entering a vacant room and searching for a phone. "There it is" she said. Denzel just stood there just watching Tifa use the phone. As fast as she pick up the phone only to see her putting the phone down with an unreadable expression.

_What do I DO!_ She panicked in her head. Just _stay calm you're smart…you can come up with something… my phone_ she thought. _I could use my cell and we will be out of here in no time_. She reached for her phone that was located in her pocket only to realize that she'd accidently left it in her room.

As if reading her panic expression Denzel reaches for his cell phone and hands it to Tifa. "Here" he said "I know it is not cool looking but I think this cell phone will help." Tifa smiled brightly at the boy slowly thanking him. "Thank you Denzel now let's call for help." _I guess calling 911 is okay…._

On the phone

"Hello?"

"Uh , right now we're people who are trapped in the middle of the burning hotel…..

…..A yes I'll wait…" Tifa said uneasy.

"Hello?"

"Ah yes!" The woman replied feeling more relived. _Something about this voice is so familiar. _

"Are you the girl that jumped over from the east building?"The voice asked. Again the woman felt the a since of familiarity, all most as if the voice was form one of her friends.

"Y-Yes…" Tifa replied. _Could it be Cloud! No there is no way that it would be him. He and the others are at the practice dinner recital. _

"I wonder if it was you." The man asked calmly chuckling to himself, "what do you think you were doing! Teef?" _Teef? Yup Clould._ _Why no better yet what is he doing here?_ _Shouldn't he be at the practice dinner recital? Tifa now is not the time_. She reminded herself as she responded. "There was no choice! The Emergency stairs are on fire. Cloud we can't escape! If you're down there save us! This is the perfect time to keep your promise!" she yelled into the phone.

Small silences passed by after Tifa's sudden yell. Cloud stayed quiet to collect his thought calming himself before he replied back. "The Flames have gotten even more intense, the rescue team can't get to you."" Wha..." The man didn't allow the woman to speak continuing his pace. "I have Barret and Cid looking at the hotel planes. There looking for an escape route. Just wait a little bit longer."

"O-Ok.." Tifa quietly said. There was nothing else that she could do.

End of phone

"It's okay now they're going to rescue us Denzel." She smiled, "just wait a little while longer." Denzel nodded sitting down on the floor_. It can't be help_ he thought. _Tifa said that well survive then we will survive_ the boy reminded himself as he held his knees to his chest. "But Tifa," he asked reluctantly, "who's going to rescue us?" "My friends." She smiled, "they're going to rescue us. Now let's just sit here and wait." "Okay" the boy nodded as he tried to dry the sweat that fell off his face.

_It's scary. The floors are getting hot If this floor catches on fire too we'll have no ware to run to_. Tifa thought as she looked as the floor then at Denel_. Denzel. He is doing his best. He's not crying and trying to be very brave. After everything that has happen to him, he still has hope. She smiled. Come on Tifa don't worry Cloud is going to come and save you. Remember he promised. _She softly said to herself.

"Tifa... Do you think" Denzel started but was interrupted by the melodious ringing. Tifa looks towards Denzel and then back at the phone. _Please let it be god news_ she thought answering. "Hello?"

On the phone:

"Hello?"

"Tifa!" Clouds voice echo through, "We found an escape route." "Really?" " Yes." Cloud stated, "Now listen carefully. Right know you're on the 9th floor of the building. The 10th floor is above you. It is the highest place in the hotel; that is also that is a restaurant. In the restaurant's kitchen, there is a small elevator for supplies. It goes all the way down. It's using a separate power source so it's still functioning. Unfortunately an adult can't ride but the boy should be able to."

"That's great" Tifa said happily. _Denzel will be saved._ She looked over to the boy and smiled. She had expected cloud to continue in his rescue plan but the other side was silent. "Cloud?" No answer. "Cloud are you there?" she quickly asked hoping that the line didn't get cut off.

"Yah I'm still here. Look Teef." Cloud began not wanting to let his voice betray his feelings. He knows that there is no way that he can save both of them. "Don't worry we'll…" "As long as I get Denzel to the kitchen and send him through the supply elevator, everything will be alright." Tifa stated. _I have accepted my fate_ she wanted to add but didn't. "Don't worry Cloud. I promise I'll make sure that the boy survives."

"Teef." Cloud whispered. "Don't worry I'll…." _I know._ She smiled. "I'm going to hand up. Bye Cloud."

End of phone conversation

_Now how do we get to the restaurant if all the elevators and stairs can't be used_? Tifa thought as she gave the phone back to Denzel. _I don't think that we will need it much longer._

"Tifa! What did they say?" Denzel called out. "Are we going to climb a ladder or something?" _Climb_. The woman thought as she surveyed the area. _Balcony. That's it._

"Let's go. Denzel." she commanded giving him one of her smiles as she led him towards the balcony. "Wow, that's quite a distance to the top of the balcony." _If it was me alone then I might be able to get up… "_Looks like I have no choice. I'll have to get up first and lower that escape ladder." Re-entering the room she began searching for something that she could use for a hook. "Hey Denzel, can you help me out here?"

"Huh sure Tifa but what can I do." He called back. "Just grab the blankets and bring them out with me." Tifa said as she came out of the kitchen with a wooden spoon. Denzel gave her the blankets and she ripped them down. Making a rope out of the blankets and tied the wooden spoon to them. "Don't worry Denzel. I do this kind of dangerous things everyday" she calmly said as she patted his head. "Alright now wish me luck."

She threw the rope up watching the wooden spoon secure itself on the railing. After a couple of tugs Tifa starts climbing. As she climb the wooden spoon starts to bend. _Just a bit more_ she kept telling herself _just a bit more_. A creaking sound is heard and the spoon snaps making Tifa fall down with the blanket rope in her hand.

"Dam." She cursed as her body hits the railing with a thunk allowing blood to slips out of her mouth.

"Tifa...Tifa...Tifa" Denzel cries as he races towards her. The woman was staggering trying to get up. _It hurts. I think I broke my jaw. I really am meant for second place_. Tifa thought as she placed both hand on the balcony.

"Tifa?" Denzel began. "Don't worry Denzel this is not over just yet." Placing a firm hand of the kid's back as she got up_. Why did I do it! It would have been better if I didn't try to be cool. And come to save this kid! _These thought engulf her mind as she ran into the room got a table lamp._ This will work._ She smiled slamming the lamp on the side of the chest breaking the lamp.

"Denzel this will definitely work." She smiled as she tied the broken lamp rod to the rope. "So just wait and hope for a miracle." Tifa said as she tossed the newly tied rope with the broken lamp rod towards the top of the rails. "Yes. Now here I go." and with that she climbs up the rope. _This must be the brute strength of desperation…why am I trying so hard for this kid that I've never seen before?_ _It doesn't matter. What is done is done I will save this kid even if it cost me my life_.

Denzel waited for what seemed like eternity until stairs magically came rolling down. Once the stairs hit the floor Denzel started to climb up. As he reached the top he was greeted by Tifa. "Tifa." He said only to look where her gaze was staring at. It was a sea of fire, the whole right side of the restaurant was in a blinding rage of flames.

"Come on Denzel we have to find the kitchen's elevator." Tifa stated calmly as she walked into he room. _Was she insane?_ The boy thought protesting his feeling. "But Tifa." "No buts. Now let go. If we don't hurry…" she was cut off by the cell phones melody.

"Hello? Cloud?" Tifa said quickly said as they continued to navigate through the room. "Tifa listen carefully…." Cloud began. "Cloud? Cloud!" Tifa yelled into the phone. But nothing the call was disconnected. _Great._

_Let's forget about Cloud for the time being_ she thought as they continued to walk around the flame infested restaurant. "Tifa?" Denzel called her out as she came to a halt. "Denzel. I know that it is scary and it becoming very hard to mauver but we have to keep moving." Tifa stated as they continued. Tifa accidently bumped into the kitchen island dropping the cell phone onto the floor. "Dam" she cursed going to pick up the phone only to be stopped by the dancing flames. _No_.

"Denzel be careful." She didn't have to look to know that he nodded. "Hey Tifa? What we are looking for?" Denzel asked as he is shielding his face from the flames. "A small elevator. It is somewhere in this kitchen."She replied. "Is it something like that?" Denzel points out a small elevator on the far wall. "Looks like you found it." She happily stated as she forced her way through. _Denzel you'll make it out alive._ "Do I have to ride that?" The woman just nodded hoping that he wouldn't ask anything about her escape. "What about you?" "Yes it has power. Don't worry about that. Now." She stated as she put her hand on the elevator handle. "Hot" she said as she recalled her hands. _Since this is a kitchen, _I wonder_ if there are any pot holders or mitts._

A strange noise was coming from the kitchen stove. The sound became louder and more violent. _What's that sound_? She wonders as she turns towards the location of the sound. The flames had engulfed the stove creating small shock waves. It was only a matter of time before it explodes. "This isn't good." Tifa stated as she grabbed Denzel throwing them onto the floor: coving the young boy with her body. The whole kitchen stove exploded. Smoke penetrated throughout the room, bright red flames danced violently as a storm of glass and metal shattered everywhere.

The woman coughed lightly as she slowly got up. Her visibility was almost at zero as she held her hand out in front of her. _You have to be kidding me. I don't have time for this._ She thought as a weak cough brought back to her senses. "Tifa" the weak cry came from the young boy lying beneath her. "Denzel, can you stand?" she asked. _There isn't much time left. If I don't get the boy in the supply elevator it will be all over._ Grabbing the boys hand she led him into the flames and in front of the elevator. _This all I can do. Denzel will make it out alive even if it is the last thing I do. _

…0.0.0…

Flashback

Tifa was sitting down on one of the bars stools. She had just finish cleans her bar. She smiled as she admired her hard work. "Hopefully tonight will be very busy" she said to on one. The bar door open startling the young bar maiden. "I'm sorry but we are not…. Aerith?" The said woman smiled. Tifa couldn't hate her, no matter if she did take cloud away from her, she still couldn't hate her. "Hello Tifa." Aerith said as the woman hug the bar maiden. "It's been a while." "Yes. Yes it has." Tifa replied, "What brings you here? And your future husband? Where is he?" Tifa chuckled. "About that there is something very important that I would like to ask you." Aerith said as Tifa just nodded allowing the girl to continue. "Will you be my Maid of honor?" Tifa was stunned. She couldn't say no, no matter how much she wanted too, she couldn't. "Of course, I'll be your maid of honor Aerith." Tifa announced as the said woman hugged the bar maiden. "Thank You Tifa. You have no idea how much this means to me." Tifa just smiled at the girl. As long as Cloud is happy then I am happy she though. "So are there any requirements that I need to fulfilled" Tifa asked. "Just one. If you can, I would really appreciate it if you could avoid anything that might hurt your face of course and your body as well." "Sure. Sounds easy." Tifa said chuckling at the idea.

End flash back

…0.0.0…

_Sorry Aerith I guess I can't keep my promise_. Without a second thought she grabbed the burning handle pulling it down. It was being very stubborn but Tifa is not one that gives up so easily. A burning sensation ran through her fingers as the heat of the metal burned her hand allowing blood to trickle out. Ignoring the pain she pulled the handle opening the small elevator.

"Tifa!" Denzel called out to the woman, who turns around smiling at the boy. "It's Okay. There is air flowing through here so it's not hot. Hurry and get in. Denzel." She commands grabbing the boys arm and helping him inside. The boy craws in, it's a tight fit but never the less he can ride in it. Tifa smiled at the boy. _He definitely was a brave one_. She began to close the door when his voice stopped her. "But! What about you?"His voice was filled with concern, afraid that he would have to leave the woman, his hero behind. "Don't worry about me, kid. I'll be okay, I'll get out somehow. Now go on a head first and wait for me Okay?" A lie. She knew all too well that she wouldn't make it.

"Okay." The boy nodded. "So I'll wait for you down stairs then." Denzel exclaimed watching her suddenly shake her head hanging it low her bangs hiding her solemn eyes. "Denzel I lied." She grinned. "We'll never meet again." Crystal like tears fell off face, closing the small elevator punches the button to send Denzel down. _Good it's moving…Take care Denzel_. Watching the elevator head down she sighed. Not wanting to turn around she felt the fiery heat of the flames. Escape was futile. And she knew it. All too well. This is the end for me.

So hot. The worlds left her lips as she sat in the corner of the restaurant waiting to be engulfed by the flames. If anyone has ever asked me if I've been to hell I can at least say yes. She laughed_. The blood from her hands has finally dried_ she thought trying to move them_. It hurts but at least it is entertaining. Ha how funny. My death will be by flames inside a kitchen no less_. Putting her hands down she surveys the area. Nothing but flames in a few minutes she'll be nothing but fuel for the flames. _Strange there is not that much smoke. Smoke. That's not right. The whole room should be covered in smoke._ She thought, _unless a window is open. Window!_ Giving one last glance around the room she spots salvation. On the other side of her is a row of windows. Smoke was flooding through each one except for the one closed to her. With the remainder of her strength she charges towards it. _This is my last chance._

The woman steps outside the window holding on to edge. I promise Cloud and Aerith that I would be at their wedding. So I must survive. Who cares that the love of my life is marring another woman. As long as he is happy that is all that matters. Tears started to kiss her smokes filled face as an intense heat blasted her. The raging fire now reaching the windows. Another explosion she thought as the flames cut through her flesh. At this rate I'm going to be burnt to death.

"Well Cloud looks like you couldn't keep you promise." Tifa chuckled. _Life death _"I've endured it but you didn't come to my rescue. Though, I am starting to think that this is the best thing that has happened to me. Now I don't have to see your smiling face, your happy marriage with a woman that is not me. Haha Tifa what a shallow thought. This isn't like you. You're better than this." Her tears flew out only to be dried by the intense heat. The flames have crawled up her arms as she began to lose her strength. If only I could have told you. "Cloud. You idiot I love you." Giving up she loosen her hold on the window frame. _Its time._ "Life I had a blast and I don't regret it." _Mother. Father. I'm coming home._ She closed her eyes ready to let go.

"Tifa!" That voice it can be. The said person opened her eyed only to come face with a blond man riding on a helicopter. "Cloud." She whispered believing that this was a dream.

"TIFA you have to jump! I'll CATCH YOU!" The aircraft was about a good amount of feet away. It was an impossible jump for a normal human being any ways. And in her condition it really did seem unlikely that she would make. "Don't be stupid! That's impossible Cloud." An older Blond man calls out to him as he is holding the helicopter steady. She watched the spiky blond hair man yell to the older man in the helicopter. _Guys. _Tifa smiled. _Here goes nothing_.

"Cloud! Sid!" She calls back with tears in her eyes bracing herself gathering the reminder of her energy to her legs. She jumped. Knowing that he will catch her if she falls.

..0.0.0..

Couples of years later, a teen wearing a black suit walked through a graveyard. He sat the violet flowers he was caring onto the grave laying them down gently, lovingly. "It's been exactly five years since that day." A solemn smile grazed his face. "It's thanks to you, risking your life that I was saved. You are the reason that I am standing here today. Thank You." Crystal like tears threaten to fall as the boy brushed them off. "Even now I'm living a happy life. I will never forget you and what you did for me. I will surely live a long file for you." Thank you. He mouthed.

"Are you done with your greeting Denzel?" A woman in a black outfit asked as she walked towards him. "Yup! Shall we go then mom?" Denzel asks the woman. The woman just smiled as she place her hand on his shouldered. "Denzel. Did you show your gratitude properly?" she asked as she walked closer to the grave. "At that time, if your mother hadn't opened the window. You would have died." "I know." She smiled as the woman looked back to the grave. "Don't worry. Miss. I'll take very good care of him. Denzel is my pride and joy after all. I like you would give up my life for him. So thank you for giving him life and protecting him." she whispered as she and Denzel left the grave. _Mother thank you._ Denzel looked back one last time saying farewell to his mother.

Tifa adopted me when I who lost my mother in that fire, since I had no one. Whether it was because she was taking care of me, she didn't marry. We live alone above her bar, Seven Heaven. It seems that both Cloud and Aerith, his wife, moved out. Tifa is sad when she sees them but she continues to smile brightly. I became Tifa, my mom's, support and courage, while she became my hope. "Mom?" Tifa just smiled as she stopped walking. "Thank You." The teen smiled as he hugged her. "For what?" she asked patting my back. "For everything." She smiled. _Thank you for coming back for me._

…0.0.0…

**Wow guys. That was one long one shot. I hope you like it. If your curios the idea came from the manga Allumage by OKAMOTO Lynn. Thank you!**


End file.
